(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for switching digital signals arranged in frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system which possesses two types of access: a first type of access for the connection of incoming, serial, digital signal interfaces, and a second type for the connection of outgoing, parallel, digital signal interfaces. The system comprises a switching network including at least one time-division digital sample switching device having a memory, a read addressing circuit and a write addressing circuit, and a read/write control circuit, the system being further provided with a control unit for controlling the switching operations to be performed inside the switching network and which is in communication with one of the addressing circuits. These switching systems are more particularly used as telephone exchanges.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
An exchange of the above type is described in an article by P. VOYER, K. KEVORKIAN and J. P. LAGER entitled "Reseau de Connection Pour Grands Centres Temporels" (Connection Network for Large Time-Division Exchanges) published in number 49 dated April 1975 of the "COMMUTATION ET ELECTRONIQUE" (Switching and Electronics) review produced by SOCOTEL.